EM Gakuen
by Raykou-Kun
Summary: E.M. Gakuen, a school for the rich or elite. Bigger than any university, yet it's only a high school. At E.M. Gakuen, the studies are rigorous and the life is strict, but with a new student, somethings may start to change. Albeit, a little forced.


**E.M. ****Gakuen**

**--**

**A/N: **Well I was listening to this one song and came up with this story. Just so you know there will be a lot of OoC-ness… I'd give you a few examples but that might ruin how I would tell the story, ne? Just for the readers, this story takes place in an alternate universe. All the same characters will make appearances; some greater than others. I do hope that this story can please you reader's _expensive _tastes. Well enjoy.

--

_-A beautiful open field— the wind racing tryin' to keep up with my pace; far away unable to… Can you?-_

_Sonic_

--

"Crap! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

The time, 7:24 a.m., the time he should be there, 7:10. Fourteen minutes late…

Running as fast as he could side-stepping away from the random passerby's; the blue blur had excellent movements. The back-wind created from his speed hitting their faces'. _Left_,_ right_, _straight_; the distance that once seemed so far away got closer and closer.

'_Almost there!'_

_Left—bam!_

The blur came to a hauntingly painful stop—flying back from surprise. Rubbing his head, the people around could finally see what that blur truly looked like—a hedgehog—long spikes, six on his head, and two on his back. His deep sea blue fur shined beautifully. His chest covered with his schools required Black Gakuran jacket. Red shoes which clashed perfectly with the Gakuran and his fur. His name was "Sonic" and he loved speed. Fast enough to break the sound barrier; he was the brand new and very amazing student at "E.M. Gakuen."

'_Ouch'_, slowly looking up to see what he had ran into. To his surprise it _wasn't _a wall. It was a student… from his school. He had long red locks, like Sonic he only wore the Black Gakuran jacket. His shoes were red with yellow stripes, and green cuffs. His _purple_ eyes were forming a glare… at him.

"Betta' watch where ya goin'!" The red haired purple-eyed student said. His voice was deep sounding like he came out of a rap song; his small gang of Yankees crowding behind him.

Jumping to his feet Sonic started to dust himself off, "Sorry! I'd loved to stay and chat but I got someplace I need to be! Later!"

_Whoosh_

Once again the blue blur was off; his speed rapidly increasing. Oblivious to how the red haired purple-eyed student and his Yankees' were blown a few feet away thanks to that speed.

"Damn it! I'm twenty minutes late now! Better go faster!!" Sparks formed every time his feet would connect with the ground.

--

"Sorry I'm late!" Sonic said, running into class. The door slamming open.

All eyes turned to Sonic, quiet questioning stares. Sonic, oblivious to all this went up to his teacher. Handing him his pass.

"Ah yes, Mr. So-ni-ku." The teacher said, slowly pronouncing Sonic's name.

"Uh, yah."

"Hmm, glad you could join us today. Well for today, you can sit," the teacher glancing around the room, in search of a seat. "Right there! In front of Miss Rose!" Finally finding a seat. Said seat was located right in front of the teacher's desk.

_Sigh_

What luck.

Slowly taking his seat he caught a glimpse of this _'Amy Rose'_. She had short pink hair, kept tidy by a red hair band. Wide green eyes that shined like the moon matched perfectly with her long eyelashes. Like the rest of this schools female population, she too was wearing the required black sailor suit. A yellow arm band on the left arm of her jacket showed that she was a freshman. Red boots that went up to her knees; a white stripe vertically running down the front.

Finally he sat down, slowly looking around catching glimpses of the people in his class.

From what he could tell his class was different. The diverseness of people; the different personalities. The… age difference? Yes the age difference. he was very sure that some of the people he saw were **very** young; eight to ten years old. Even though this was a High School. He never thought it possible. Genius kids skipping grades all the way past Middle School. In a way it was amazing… yet there was this feeling of insecurity. Thinking about how those kids made it into a high school at their age showed how smart they indefinitely were. While he had trouble remembering how to speak Spanish… _Sigh_

The teacher was continuing his boring speech on "School Behavior" and Sonic had no choice _but_ to listen. With no one to talk to. Nearly every desk around him was empty; sure the girl behind him was there, but there was something about her. His instincts screamed at him, each scream told him that if he associated with this girl the consequences would be dire.

Deciding to listen to his instincts he did the most natural thing to him. _He tapped his foot._

The sound was quiet, the beating was fast. The tile was oddly soft and muffled the sound quite nicely. This silent tapping went on for a couple of minutes. The sound, more soothing than music relaxed him. No matter the situation as long as he could do this everything was fine.

"… Stop that!" A harsh whisper, utterly destroying his relaxed state, came from behind him.

Turning to meet the speaker of that whisper, he met a glare. A green-eyed glare filled with annoyance. To his surprise she did not look kind. Almost forgetting the reason why he turned around he let out a surprised, "Huh?"

"I said stop it. That tapping, it's annoying." Amy said again, leaving almost no room for protest.

"Wha? But it relaxes me."

"I don't give a damn!" Nearly yelling.

"Miss Rose is there a problem over there?" The teacher said stopping his speech, "No, the problem is resolving it's self." Amy sending a glare at Sonic's way went back to what she was doing; listening to the teacher.

"That's good then. Now where was I?"

Sonic was shocked. Was this what his instincts were warning him about? This girl was _mean_! This girl, 'Amy Rose' was undoubtedly pretty, but as soon as she opened her mouth hell froze over. She was bossy, from what he heard. She was easily annoyed, from what he heard. And she had a pretty nasty glare. Sonic, shocked beyond belief, stared quietly at her.

"… Whatever…" he whispered as he turned around. Deciding against messing with that girl any further he closed his eyes. Now left with nothing to do that would relax him, he started to sleep. The world around him became distant.

"At this school we…" The teacher's monotonous voice disappearing.

_Sound asleep_

"…ey… Hey!"

"Huh!?"

A sudden stabbing pain in his back kept him up. Looking left—nothing. Looking right—nothing. This could only mean one thing.

"What!?" Half whispering, half yelling Sonic turned to the only person around him. 'Amy Rose'.

"No sleeping in class." She said not even taking the time to look up at him.

"That's all?" A nod, "That's all!?" Sonic, his jaw hanging open from shock, whispered. The surprise from such a simple answer both impressed and annoyed him. This girl, this annoying little girl, just didn't let up. It seemed that no matter what he would do the result would always be the same as long as this person was here.

Taking a sideways glance at him she whispered, "If you continue to go to sleep, then I will continue to do the same thing."

_Ha,_ was that a challenge? If there was one thing that Sonic was good at, it was challenges. This 'Amy Rose' was challenging a master. No matter what it took he would win, that was _definite._

"We'll see."

--

"Damn her!"

Sonic had officially realized why a girl was so scary. Countless times, Countless times! He had tried to sleep, failure after failure was all he received. He couldn't believe it! In his eyes he had basically lost! _He _lost a challenge. That was a major injure to his pride and his pride was not easy to injure.

Currently it was third period and he had just made his way from the school store. Two pieces of melon bread in hand. After he had received his schedule he met one major surprise. In every class up to lunch that _girl _was there! Class after class, each attempt he made to fall asleep failed. In some horribly ironic twist of fate she was there. In his class, right behind him! Sleep was impossible and he was angry. He couldn't believe it. Such an annoyingly persistent girl actually existed in this world. Never before had he wanted to hit a girl so badly like today, and he was willing to try. As long as it was her.

_Sigh_

He made his way out the back door. The lunch room was located outside. Allowing all the students to enjoy their lunch outside in the open air. This was of course the only bright side of Sonic's day. A nice lunch outside in the wind, he could sleep! He could tap his foot! He could be away from that girl! It was like a dream.

Happily he made his way, glancing left and right in search of a table. "There!" In the farthest corner of the lunch area sat a table. It was small and round, four seats located around the outside.

Plopping down in a seat he relaxed. "Haa" releasing a pleasant sigh he rested his arms on the table. Looking up into the sky he un-wrapped his melon bread. As he took a bite from his bread he heard a slam.

Nearly jumping up from surprise he looked down. A two tailed fox sat down in one of his seats followed by…. 'Amy Rose'.

"So there were a few seats left, what luck. Ne, Tails?"

"Yes! I thought for sure we would have to eat on the ground! I'm glad you knew somebody!" The two tail fox said, he too was wearing the Gakuran Jacket. His fur was orange, three stray strands made their way over his blue irises. He had red shoes, barely above his ankles. He was short, and looked no more than twelve. Another child genius.

"Uh… hate to interrupt and all, but what are you doing?" Sonic asked, his eyes made it obvious that he wanted answers.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails. Nice to meet you." Extending his hand out as he said this, waiting for Sonic to shake it.

Unconsciously he took it, confused about the situation. "Uh-huh, I'm Sonic…. Wait! That's not the point here!" Pointing at Amy, "What are_ you _doing here!? At _my _table!"

"Pfft! Your table? Don't make me laugh, the lunch room is enjoyed by everyone. No, one person can have a table; especially _not_ you. In fact you should be thanking me. You looked so lonely over here in the corner. You should thank the fact that I decided to save you from that loneliness! Get on your knees and thank me!"

"Uhm… Amy is that okay? I mean we should have asked—…" "No worries! He's an idiot it would make no difference... So what were we talking about before?"

"Oh yeah!" Tails exclaimed, engaging in a conversation with Amy; soon forgetting about the shocked blue hedgehog who sat across them.

Sonic was shocked, jaw hanging open and everything. He couldn't believe it. Not only was this girl annoying and persistent, she was also _rude._ And that kid Miles? What the hell? One second he was trying to be kind and then with one phrase from Amy he ignores him. That wasn't what annoyed Sonic though. It was why he ignored them. _'… So what were we talking about before?'_ Just from that _**one**_ phrase he had utterly forgotten about Sonic's expression. What kind of Genius kid was he? Do geniuses forget things that easily? No.

"… Whatever…" Sonic said quietly. Slowly accepting how everyone he was starting to meet was far from the norm. Placing his face in his palms he looked left. Angrily taking bites out of his melon bread. When he had heard about E.M. Gakuen he was excited, new people, new friends. He didn't think the people here were so _weird…_

Finishing his first melon bread, he noticed something. A red haired student looking left and right, as if in search of something, was at the lunch room door.

Sonic continued to stare seeing as he had nothing better to do.

The student, looking in Sonic's direction, stopped. Purple eyes forming a glare as he looked at Sonic.

Surprised at first he finally realized something.

"… That guy from this morning…"

--

**A/N:** Well I think I'll stop here for the day. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would appreciate it if you would review your comments and opinions on the story. It took me awhile to write this chapter seeing as though I'm swamped with football practice, Japanese studies, and school. I was feeling quite lazy over the past week and had this chapter on reserve for the longest amount of time. I actually like how it came out though and I hope you, the reader, did too. Also just to let you know before hand, all of the characters personalities will, more than likely, be altered. I'm saying this now so when it happens no one will complain about how they are "Too OoC". Well until next time, Ja mata!


End file.
